A veces fui
by Pikixina
Summary: Dedicado a DarkKagomechan por su cumple! XD TQDDD .o....Que mejor regalo de cumpleaños que el amor de un pequeño algodon negro XD [KxH]....TQMMMMMMMMMMMMM onechan n.n ONESHOT


**Serie: **Yu Yu Hakusho

**Género:** Yaoi- Romance

**Pareja: **Kurama y Hiei

**Canción:** A veces fui – Aleks Sintek

**DEDICATORIA:** es un muy especial regalo de cumpleaños para mi linda querida mejor amiga y one-chan XD...Dark—Kagomechan. No soy muy buena en esta serie pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste y en especial para q mi querida one-chan tenga un buen cumpleaños...FELIZ CUMPLE CHIVI ONE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN! XD...motto daisuki -.o ----TQDDDD... TU SABES QUE EN EL ALMA Y EL CORAZON ERES MI HERMANA DE VERDAD...tenemos un gran lazo hermanita 0

KHkHKhKHkHKhKHkHKhKHkHKhKHkHKhKHkHKhKHkHKhKHkHKhHKhKH

**A veces fui**

**Por: Rika Asakura **

Empezaba el día y ya se sentía la llegada del invierno en el ambiente con el cielo nublado y polares brisas por las calles.

No quería levantarse, la comodidad y el calor lo forzaban a seguir recostado en la cama mas tenia que llegar a la escuela aparte que no quería preocupar a su madre con su comportamiento, con pocas energías acumuladas logra sentarse en el lecho, pero de inmediato siente una presencia que trae consigo la entrada al frió clima de la mañana.

Lentamente comienza a inspeccionar el cuarto llegando hasta la ventana que se encontraba abierta mostrando al intruso que se limitaba a verlo con una leve curvatura en los labios, jamás imagino verlo de ese modo se veía tan adorable ante sus ojos que deseo que no se moviera para seguir contemplándolo así, pero su visión mejoro al darse cuenta de que era correspondido de la misma manera, una hermosa sonrisa decoraba el semblante somnoliento del joven en su cama.

- Que no te piensas levantar? – le preguntó aun contemplándolo desde la ventana tratando de evitar sonrojarse ante lo encantador que podía llegar a ser

- Lo haré cuando dejes de mirarme así n.n – respondió juguetonamente

- así? Como? – aún no lograba comprender lo que su compañero pretendía con sus palabras

_A veces fui un inconsciente_

_y un necio feroz que no escuchaba al hablar_

_hay tantas cosas que no te gustaban_

- No tiene importancia n.n – contesta calmadamente mientras se encamina al lavabo para luego con algo de picardía en la mirada se desprende de la polera con la que duerme para dirigirle una mirada al visitante – piensas quedarte ahí todo día? – sabia como iba a reaccionar su compañero pero se sentía incomodo al tener su mirada fija en él.

En cualquier situación le agradaría llamar la atención del youkai, lo hacia sentir protegido y confiado de que nada malo podía pasar o al menos no empeorar no obstante en todas esas ocasiones llevaba puesta ropa y si en casos no la tenia completa eran por las luchas que habían tenido y seria la primera vez que lo hiciera voluntariamente...no quería que fuera así.

- yo puedo hacer con mi tiempo lo que se me venga en gana – refunfuño exaltado pero también nervioso. Luego con un ágil movimiento desapareció tan misteriosamente como llego – "no puedo creer que prácticamente huyera de él...soy un completo idiota idita idiota..." – comenzó su regaño mental sentado en una da las ramas de los árboles del jardín de la escuela del pelirrojo –" de seguro se dio cuenta de que siento algo por él...soy un completo estupido...por qué no aparte la mirada? Por qué? No es la primera vez que lo veo así ...pero fueron otras circunstancias... Maldición! Si no hubiera querido verlo hoy nada de esta vergonzosa situación habría pasado...claro que de no haber hecho no hubiera podido ver su firme cuerpo ni sentir el olor de su piel en las mañanas y tampoco...Maldición! debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas – seguía regañándose mentalmente

_y a veces también_

_tuve la suerte de ser mas prudente_

_y de atraer tu atención_

_Pero me doy cuenta…_

El pequeño jaganshi estaba tan concentración en su debate interior que no pudo percatarse que era observado desde un aula de clase.

El viento soplaba levemente cargando la fría brisa pero nada parecía inmutarlo, tenia ganas de hablar con él y la ligera sospecha de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos le daba un hermoso brillo en sus esmeraldas orbes.

Las clases comenzaban tan aburridas como siempre...la monotonía era algo que odiaba, repetir las mismas rutinas lo deprimía notoriamente sin embargo saber que su tristeza era cortada por las repentinas visitas del ojicarmín le daba esperanzas y ansiedad de que llegara el dia siguiente para volver a verlo.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar lentamente y sin darse cuenta ya había tocado la hora del receso para Kurama, quien con alegría giro en dirección a la ventana con la esperanza de ver a Hiei...pero no, ya no estaba...la tristeza volvió a cubrir su rostro mientras iba al encuentro de unos compañeros de clase que lo esperaban en la puerta del aula.

Kurama caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela meditando y sin tomar importancia a la platica de sus compañeros

- Minamino!...Minamino? –llamo uno de sus compañeros – estas bien?

- mmmmm? – reaccionaron los demás del grupo – Minamino sucede algo? – pregunto otro

- aaaaahhh?...disculpen, decían algo? – saliendo de su pensamientos el pelirrojo

- qué te pasa? Estas muy pensativo? – indago uno de los jóvenes – sucedió algo?

- no pasa nada es sólo que... – es verdad por qué se preocupaba tanto por Hiei? Sabe cuidarse sólo, además no es nada de él como para que su presencia sea requerida a su lado constantemente...y era eso exactamente lo que lo tenia en un estado depresivo – me olvide unos cuadernos para la siguiente clase nnU– respondió velozmente ante la situación

- no creo que el profesor te regañe ¬¬

- tiene razón...todos los profesores te adoran y no necesitas nota -.- - concluyo su otro compañero

- lo sé pero no me gusta la idea de que me olvide de algo nnU – se defendió mientras una leve sonrisa forzada se deslizaba de sus labio para calmar sus amigos de colegio, cuando sintió una presencia ya conocida por el zorro – me disculpan un momento? – termino para salir corriendo por el pasadillo

_Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar por amor_

_debo empezar por aceptarme como soy_

_y es por mi que quiero ser mejor para ti ,_

_si estoy mal soy yo quien no dejara de sufrir_

El encantador kitsune podía sentir una presencia y se dejaba llevar aquel fuerte sentimiento que salía de su pecho, mas específicamente...de su corazón que lo guiaba paso a paso por la enorme escuela hasta llevarlo a lo que se consideraba la parte más hermosa y lejana de los jardines de la escuela. Fue hay cuando logro verlo, estaba tan tierno como siempre descansando en las frondosas raíces de un gran árbol, donde el invierno aun no arrasaba con las hojas ni cubría la suave hierba; con suma cautela se acerco a su antiguo compañero de batallas logrando contemplar su clara tez y hermosas facciones al dormir o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que noto como de golpe gran parte de sangre cubría sus mejillas, todo su rostro en sí, haciendo su sonrojo demasiado evidente al darse cuenta de que, el youkai, nunca estuvo dormido y lo miraba penetrantemente aun recostado en su verde lecho

- por fin llegaste – hablo el pelinegro mientras procedía a ponerse de pie frente del zorro que ante el asombro cayo sentado al lado donde se encontraba

- "por fin llegaste? acaso me estaba esperando... – pensaba mientras no lograba entender la corta pero confusa frase – aún no logro entenderte – pronuncio en un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible como para atraer la atención de su acompañante, quien le dirigir una mirada de frustración – me querías para algo? – pregunto cortadamente pero lleno de emoción

- toma... – extendiendo la mano con un bloque de chocolate en ella, como siempre con sus palabras frías pero sus acciones aclaraban lo que podía estar sintiendo – no lo quieres? – pregunto con su conocidad frialdad pero con un dejo de tristeza que apto el zorro de inmediato al no recibir seguidamente el regalo

- por que me das esto? – indago con el dulce ya en sus manos, su mirada mostraba asombro pero su corazón al igual que sus pensamientos se ahogaban en la felicidad de saber que el chico, o mejor dicho el demonio del cual se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo mostraba afecto, o por lo menos trato hacia él

- te lo regale para disculparme por lo de esta mañana – logro decir con dificultad – no debí invadir a tu cuarto así, pero es que... – se notaba que le costaba decirle las cosas, se puso muy nervioso y se sonrojo de pronto lo que creo un incomodo ambiente entre ambos

– no me gusta este chocolate -.- - dijo con tono de niño engreído con la finalidad de lograr relajar al jaganshi y ver una de sus escasas pero hermosas sonrisas, mas el juego le salio por el contrario pues su compañero lo miraba con molestia

- SI NO TE GUSTA ME LO PUEDES DEVOLVER! – grito molesto lo que sorprendió al dueño de las orbes esmeraldas, que acaso Kurama no lograba comprender lo difícil que era para el disculparse con alguien...aunque con el zorro era diferente, haberse enamorado de él y tenerlo constantemente cerca hacia que estuviera a la defensiva siempre por lo que en esos momento se aborrecía – baka kitsune! – le susurro para que con un alto salto desapareciera de su vista

_y es así que aunque vuelva a caer_

_en el mismo lugar me podría levantar,_

_caminar junto a ti_

_Defenderte a morir_

El hermoso pelirrojo aun seguía sentado en las faldas del frondoso árbol, el receso ya habían terminado...y a quien le podía importar unas aburridas clases si la persona que mas amas te acaba de gritar, claro sin contar el insulto, aún no comprendía a la perfección lo que pasaba, él sólo trataba de demostrarle que no tenia que ser tan serio cuando estaban juntos, no creía que llegara a ponerse así de sensible...claro que también noto que Hiei quería decirle algo importante pero sus nervios y el cerebro ganaron sobre sus sentimientos y su mecanismo de autodefensa lo hizo decir cualquier tontería para evitar cualquier situación incomoda...genial, era la primera vez que Hiei mostraba su afecto dándole una simple golosina y tenia que arruinarlo; ni siquiera podía buscarlo para disculparse ya que no tenia vivienda fija lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que él lo fuera a buscar y poder aclararle que no le dijo eso con intención de molestarlo y que mataría al que lo hastiase o entristezca...simplemente quería decirle que lo amaba

El cielo teñido de rojo y naranja dejaba ver a las primeras estrellas de la noche, comenzaba a anochecer e intensas luces relumbraban a los lado de cada calle, toda la tarde pensando en su reacción, en su frió y en ocasiones explosivo carácter...no era su intención gritarle pero esa era la oportunidad de confesarle aquel sentimiento oculto desde hace mucho y que espera por ser expresado. Tenia que disculparse, aunque no tenia motivos para hacerlo pero detestaba estar separado del zorro por mucho tiempo, sólo había un problema...como decirle todo lo que sentía...nunca lo había hecho y tampoco había visto a alguien hacerlo pero por sobre todo lo último que haría era pedir consejo a los baka ningens que tuvo por compañeros en la época del torneo

_A veces fui un dictador_

_y un tirano incapaz de preguntar como estas_

_hay tantas cosas que a ti te frustraban_

Las horas corrían y corrían lastimando el corazón y perturbando la mente, sabia que el amor era complicado y estaba dispuesto afrontar todo por él sin embargo no llego a creer que doliera o lo llevara al estado de ofuscación total, tan solo deseaba tenerlo cerca y sentir el cuerpo de su adoración entre sus brazos. Hay...recostado en su tálamo, testigo de desvelos y sollozos por la ausencia del ser venerado.

- estas bien?

De repente el sonido de aquella voz lo hizo incorporarse velozmente para cerciorarse que no fuera un sueño, sus grandes orbes se fijaron en la lucera de su habitación donde comprobó que no era una alucinación, había ido a verlo...después de la desagradable circunstancia de la tarde – y tú lo estas? – desvió la pregunta con otra

- hoy no fue un buen día ¬¬ - concluyo ya cansado de tanto pensar cuando de pronto en un fugaz rayo recordó un acontecimiento muy importante para él – y...piensas hacer algo?

- balbuceó notablemente sonrojado

- "hacer algo?"...a qué te refieres? – dudaba de las intenciones del jaganshi ante su repentina pregunta

- mañana...- titubeó -...mañana es tu cumpleaños – anunció aun mas ruborizado, si es que se puede, de lo que estaba. Con el incidente de la mañana y luego del dulce, se le había olvidado por completo – tienes algún preparativo? – volvió a preguntar

_y a veces también_

_tuve detalles que nunca olvidaste_

_y que te hicieron un bien_

_y ahora recuerdo …_

Se consideraba tan feliz, el corazón le iba a explotar de emoción, el pequeño youkai había recordado una fecha tan importante como era el nacimiento de su ser humano...bueno aunque a Kurama nunca le afecto en lo mínimo esa celebración después de todo desde que era un niño fue consiente de que ese no era su verdadero ser; mas el amor que profesaba a su madre era expresado por efímeras alegrías y fingir sonrisas en cada cumpleaños era parte de su obra...pero...por su madre hacia cualquier cosa. Ahora Hiei le comento que recordaba la memorable fecha por primera ve él...sintió emoción de que se celebrara un año mas de vida.

De verdad deseaba pasar todo el día con el jaganshi no obstante era un deseo irreal, sabia que el pelinegro no accedería o se aburriría con premura y no dudaría en dejarlo...no...no quería que se alejara de él, el sentimiento que profesaba hacia él era, según el pelirrojo, lo únicamente suyo.

- mmmm? – medito por un momento sentado en la cama – pues yo no tengo nada planeado – hablo atento a la reacción de su visitante que para su desgracia no se inmuto ante una posible desilusión o cancelación de planes – aunque ahora que recuerdo... – en ese instante las palabras del zorro atrajeron la atención de sus carmines orbes – solía salir a cenar algún restaurante con mi madre – finalizó con un toque de tristeza en la voz

- a que te refieres con 'solia'? – rebusco preocupado por el repentino brillo indeseable en su mirada

- como mi madre ya se caso no creo que salgamos a cenar además... – oscilo en continuar ya que tal vez dar excesiva información no requerida sea obvio para que el pequeño intruso sospeche

- además que?...- ahora si se estaba preocupando bastante, no podía dejar que su kistune se entristezca a vísperas de su cumpleaños...un momento dijo 'SU kistune', percatarse de lo que pasaba por su cabeza hizo que se ruborizada en un segundo

- este... – no sabia que responder al notar el sonrojo de su compañero – pues...escuche por casualidad a mi nuevo hermano que me organizaría algo – no podía ocultarle nada, aspiraba a que la persona que mas amaba todo de él...sin secretos, claro que sin contar al secreto más grande y hermoso de todos

- ya veo... que descanses – girando sobre su eje se dispuso a salir del dormitorio pero antes dio un rápido vistazo al reloj que yacía en la cabecera de la cama – Kitsune... – llamo atrayendo su atención – feliz cumpleaños – y dicho esto se desvaneció en un instante por la ventana

_Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar por amor_

_debo empezar por aceptarme como soy_

_y es por mi que quiero ser mejor para ti_

_si estoy mal soy yo quien no dejara de sufrir_

La felicitación aun resonaba en la paredes a la vez que Kurama esperaba a que el sonrojo bajara y su corazón regresara a su tranquilo palpitar, despertando como de un bello sueño y aun confundido por las palabras de el portadores de rubís orbes opto por observar su el despertador sólo para cerciorar que ya pasaba de la medianoche por lo tanto era oficialmente su cumpleaños...que felicidad...la primera persona que lo saludo por su cumpleaños fue...Hiei, ahora podía dormir en paz con la completa segurita que el día nuevo que hace unos minutos ya había comenzado, seria un buen día.

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse en el cuarto brindando una agradable temperatura a la vez que delgados rayos de luz osaban interrumpir en el apacible rostro del joven que hay yacía obligándolo a despertar. Su primera reacción fue dirigir una mala mirada a la ventana, la odiaba...odiaba la ventana? Se estaba asustando de su propio comportamiento pero era lo que sentía, aquella lucera que fue la responsable de su indeseado despertar y también la odiaba por en esa mañana no traía al deseado intruso.

Pesadamente se aseo y arreglo para encaminarse al comedor donde de seguro su madre le tenia preparado un delicioso desayuno...dicho y hecho, su madre lo estaba esperando en el comedor con el desayuno servido no obstante se desilusiono un poco al no ver a los nuevos integrantes de su familia.

- hijo puedes traerme una taza de la cocina? – pidió amablemente al verlo acercarse

- claro madre – respondió encaminándose a la cocina, tomo una taza mientras al entrar en el comer quiso quitarse la duda – por cierto dónde están...

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHUICHI! – gritaron al unísono su madre con los integrantes que faltaban, quienes cada uno llevaba un presente envuelto

- gracias – contestó con una gran sonrisa en los labios al recibir cada obsequio

- bueno, tengo que hacer las compras – hablo la dueña de casa – me acompañas Shuiichi - el cual asintió

- Si quieres yo puedo hacerlas – sugirió dirigiéndose a su madre - no hay problema verdad? – esta vez le hablo a su hermano adoptivo

- me serian de mucha ayuda – agradeció la ama de casa

_y es así que aunque vuelva a caer_

_en el mismo lugar me podría levantar,_

_caminar junto a ti_

_defenderte a morir_

Y sin más por hacer se enrumbaron a terminar con su labor.

Pasaban las horas y ya contaban con todo lo solicitado en la lista por lo que se dirigieron a su hogar que para sorpresa del zorro se encontraba en penumbras

- habrán salido? - insinuó ante su acompañante

- no sé...por que no entramos de una vez para dejar las bolsas – solicitó al ayudar cargando todas las bolsas para que el otro lograra abrir la puerta

- SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAA! – se escucho el grito por toda la casa al mismo tiempo que prendían la luz – FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Kurama demoro reaccionar pero logro responder con una gran y dulce sonrisa para dar comienzo así a la 'fiesta sorpresa' organizada por su hermano adoptivo al cual ya apreciaba mucho y agradeció muy afectivamente.

La celebración ya tenía mucho de empezada y parecía que nunca terminaría; Yusuke bailando toda la noche con su novia, Keiko, de la cual parecía muy enamorado ya que no se le despego en toda la noche y demostraba todo el amor que le profesaba constantemente; por su lado Kuwabara estuvo dedicado a cumplir hasta el mínimo capricho que saliera de los delgados labios de su musa, Yukina, se conformaba con verla sonreír para olvidar las bebidas, la comida, las ganas de bailar y hasta el motivo por el que fue...Kurama ¬¬ ; al compromiso también se hallaban la guía espiritual Botan que durante gran parte de la noche, por no decir toda la noche, atrajo la atención del gran señor Koenma, quien siempre tenia tiempo libre para divertirse y para no despertar sospechas se presento en su forma humana; mas faltaba alguien...la persona más importante para el festejado...faltaba Hiei. Esto ahogo su alma y comprimía su corazón no obstante la sonrisa aun colgaba en su suave rostro...no permitiría que el esfuerzo de su familia por que se divierta en la celebración de su décimo sexto año saliera mal ni que la presencia de sus amigos ahí, a su lado como siempre han estado no valiera la pena.

Aunque tuviera que acepta que sin el ser amado cualquiera que recociese sus sentimientos no se atrevería desearle un'feliz' cumpleaños, no era por ser aguafiestas pero deseaba con todo su que todo terminara con la esperanza de que el pequeño jaganshi lo ese esperando apoyado en el marco de su ventana como solía hacer.

_Yo sé que si hoy puedo cambiar por amor_

_debo empezar por aceptarme como soy_

_y es por mi que quiero ser mejor para ti ,_

_si estoy mal soy yo quien no dejara de sufrir_

Luego de largas horas de festejo todos los invitados a se habían retirado a sus correspondientes domicilios y los su familia ya descansaba del largo día en sus dormitorios un joven de esmeraldas orbes no lograba conciliar el sueño y tan solo pensaba en su hermoso regalo...el que le dio Hiei.

Recostado sobre su cama recordaba una y otra vez que en el momento de penetrar en su cuarto y fijar su vista sobre su cama se sorprendió de encontrar un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas junto con chocolate pero no era cualquier chocolate...era el mismo chocolate que Hiei le había regalado el día anterior y aún conservaba con miedo a comérselo y perder tan precioso momento para él.

Observó el reloj de la cabecera de su lecho...aun le quedaban algunos minutos para que llegara, mantenía la ilusión alimentada por cada vistazo que le daba a las rosas que inmediatamente acomodo en un florero de dormitorio, contemplaba el techo acomodando sus brazos tras su cabeza para mayor comodidad . Era tarde y para no incomodar a los demás convivientes decidió esperar en silencio dentro de la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Faltaban escasos minutos para que el día terminara y su deseo de cumpleaños aun no llegaba, no obstante aunque su corazón llorara esa noche no le recriminaría nada pues era mayor la felicidad que le causaba verlo por un minutos...su corazón?...latía con premura sin motivo obvio...sólo se acelero y en el marco de la ventana una sombra cubierta por la brillante luz de la luna que yacía escondida tras las envidiosas nubes.

- Hiei? – indago sonrojado de lo angelical que se veía su pequeño demonio

- Ya no lo soporto – susurro antes de cometer un gran hecho.

Ante los ojos cristalinos del bello pelirrojo lo tomo de los hombros para así acercarlo lentamente y depositar un suave e inocente beso en sus labios; un beso dulce, deseado y que poco a poco al ser correspondido fue tomado intensidad.

_y es así que aunque vuelva a caer_

_en el mismo lugar me podría levantar,_

_caminar junto a ti_

_defenderte a morir_

_a veces fui._

Habia esperado tanto por ese momento que deseo que el las crueles horas se congelaran para disfrutar de cada caricia, la difícil respiración de ambos. Cada vez iba llegando la pasión y con un delicado mordisco en los labios, Hiei consiguió acceso a la boca del seductor kitsune llevándose acabo un delicioso contacto entre sus lenguas y comenzando una lucha por indagar la boca del otro mas como cualquier ser vivo necesitan del oxigeno para vivir por lo que muy lentamente se separaron tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- lamento llegar tarde sin un presente – se disculpó

- me has dado el mejor regalos de todos – aclaró dando volviendo a besar los labios de su jaganshi de manera rápida – sólo quiero escuchar algo de tus labios – pidió abrazando protectoramente el pequeño cuerpo

- Te amo mi hermoso zorro – le susurro al oído mientras que respondía al abrazo

- Yo también te amo...mi algodón negro – le contestó volviendo a besar los labios de su ahora koi...les esperaba una larga noche donde podrían demostrar todo el amor que se ocultaron y ahora que llego el momento ha explotado llegando a la máxima manifestación de devoción, adoración...de amor puro y verdadero...un amor eterno.

_**°°°°° FIN °°°°°**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas de autora: **puede ser que no sea muy bueno y tenga varias fallas (como que la canción no tiene nada que ver con la historia ¬¬) pero compréndanme soy nueva en este anime y prometo no volver a ofuscar su mente con mi mala escritura, caracterización e información sobre YYH -.-

Según una amiga gran conocedora de Kurama me dijo que su hermano adoptivo lleva el mismo nombre pero con diferente escritura n.n'.

Puede que hayan notado que hay varios datos muy pero..MUUUUY equivocados y es que supongo que fue mi flojera con respecto a las averiguaciones y otros son para ayuda de el buen desarrollo de mi fic por favor no vallan a creer que lo que ponga es cierto ¬¬ solo lo uso para mi conveniencia n.nU jijijiji.

Este es la primera parte de tu regalo -.o...bicho raro e incomprensible n.n

FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ONNE-CHAAAAAAN! X3

Feliz navidad! XD


End file.
